terranigmafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Keep it up!
Hallo! ich weiß nicht genau wieso, aber In einer Phase von Nostalgie habe ich mal wieder an das geniale 16-bit-Gem Terranigma denken müssen. Sofort habe ich mir Youtube-Videos vom Ende und sämtliche Wikipedia-Artiekl (DE und EN) durchgelesen und war sofort wieder Feuer und Flamme. Der SNES ist aufgebaut und das Spiel läuft noch! In meinem Wahn suchte ich nach einem Wikia-Projekt weil ich unbedingt mehr über die Geschichte erfahren wollte, um die schon relativ komplexen Zusammenhänge schonw ährend des Spiels und nicht erst am Ende zu begreifen. Ich fand diese Seite und war erfreut und schockiet zugleich. Zunächst freute es mich, dass es ein Wikia-Projekt, und dann auch noch ein deutsches, gab. Aufgrund der Anzahl der Artikel (9 Stück) hatte ich jedoch die Befürchtung, dass jemand das Projekt begonnen, aber aus Frustration aufgrund weniger Besuchszahlen gleich wieder aufgegeben hat. Einen Hoffnungsschimmer fand ich im Forum der Wiki: der erste und auch letzte Forumbeitrag ist von 2010, gerechnet hatte ich mich etwas um 2004 herum, weil das Spiel ja doch ziemlich alt ist und die Idee zu einer Wiki vielleicht sehr früh gekommen ist (bei der Gründung von Wikia). Aber ich denke bei 2010 habe ich vielleicht eine Chance, den Gründer dieser Wiki mit diesem Forenbeitrag zu erreichen. Ich möchte dazu animieren, dieses Wiki nicht sterben zu lassen. Ich wäre dazu bereit, am Projekt mitzuarbeiten, eine konkrete Idee hätte ich z. B. in Form einer Timeline, in der versucht wird, die Geschehnisse des Spiels geordnet zu erfassen. Im Dragonball-Wikia-Projekt (deutsch) gibt es ein ähnliches Projekt, welches dem interessierten Fan sehr beim tieferen Verständnis der Geschichte hilft. Dabei werden sowohl tatsachenbezogene Zeitpunkte referenziert als auch aufgrund von logischem Kontext aufkommende Theorien über bestimmte Ereignisse angestellt. So würde ich z. B. im Falle des Terranigma-Wikis in der Zeitrechnung beim großen Kampf zwischen Gott und Teufel am Südpol anfangen, an welchem das Oberwelt-Pendant von Ark liegt. Interessant wäre außerdem, die Artikel der Wiki mit den zahlreichen religiösen und philosophischen Anspielungen,m die das Spiel enthält, in Verbindung zu bringen. Nur so ist es interessierten Fans möglich, die Kreaitivätt, den Einfallsreichtum und die Brillanz dieses Spiels wirklich näher zu bringen: Die Tatsache, dass es die Welt bereits gibt und ARk sie aus ihrer letzten Zerstörung befreien muss, ist bspw. eine Anspielung an der Genesis der Bibel, laut derer unsere Welt auch die zweite ist. Nebenbei gibt es noch Anspielungen zum Dualismus, Buddhismus, Shintoismus usw. Terranigma ist ein sehr tief durchdachtes Spiel, und es ist Wahnsinn dass "damals" schon solch Liebe zum Detail und solch Einfallsreichtum in ein Spiel gesteckt wurde, dessen Plattform bald von seinem Nachfolger (N64) abgelöst werden sollte. Ich wage zu behaupten:; In Terranigma steckt ähnlich viel Liebe zu der Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens wie beim wenig später ausgestrahlten Film Matrix, welcher ebenfalls zahlreiche Anspielungen auf Philosophie und Religion enthält. Weder Spiele wie Terranigma, noch Filme wie Matrix I bekommen wir heutzutage noch zu sehen: heutige Geschichtsverläufe sind leer und simpel gestrickt, der Konsument wird nicht zum Nachdenken angeregt. Terranigma hat mich damals als Kind bis zum Erwachsenendasein sehr beeinflusst. Dank diesem Spiel begann ich, mich für höheres und komplexeres Denken zu interessieren. Ich begann als Jugendlicher bis zum heutigen Tage die fernöstlichen Kampfkünste zu studieren, vor einem Jahr erhielt ich in einer davon den 1. Dan. Ich interessierte mich für Philosophie, und allgemein für Wissenschaft und Technik. Vieles in meinem Leben habe ich erreicht, weil ich schon in jungen Jahren dank diesem Spiel anfing, "Erwachsenen-Bücher" zu lesen. Jedes hat mich reifer und nachdenklicher gemacht. Weil ich diesem Spiel so viel zu verdanken habe, möchte ich etwas zurückgeben, und dieses Projekt ist eine Möglichkeit dafür. Daher mein Apell: Keep up the work, lassen Sie, wer auch immer Sie sind, dieses Wiki nicht sterben, und alle die dieses Wiki nebenbei besuchen: Veröffentlicht Artikel und macht dieses Wiki Wert, besucht zu werden, damit künftige Besucher länger hier bleiben. Ich werde das Wiki nicht vergessen und bei Gelegenheit vllt mal die angesprochene timeline starten. MfG, ein großer Fan Ihrer Wiki! _________________________________________ Hallo, es freut mich wirklich zu sehen, dass ich wohl nicht der einzige bin der solch ein Interesse an einem Terranigma-Wiki hat. Ich habe das Projekt 2010 gestartet, wie Sie bereits erwähnt haben. Und das während der Arbeitszeit. Zu der Zeit habe ich auch vergeblich nach einem Wiki gesucht und habe anschließend selber eins gestartet weil ich gehofft habe, dass das Wiki schon irgendwie wachsen wird. Allerdings habe ich dann nie wirklich viel an dem Projekt gearbeitet, was dazu führt dass es bis heute nur 16 Seiten hat. Und da ich zur Zeit Vollzeitstudent bin, wird sich an meiner Arbeitsmoral wahrscheinlich erstmal nicht viel ändern. Ich werde aber trotzdem versuchen ab und zu etwas hinzuzufügen und hoffe sehr, dass Sie das auch tun werden ;) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Mazko _________________________________________ Ich bin nach über 5 Jahren in das Wiki hier zurück gekehrt und musste mit Begeisterung fest stellen, dass einige Mitglieder wirklich interessantes Trivia dazu geschrieben haben. Das Projekt hat also definitiv enen Wert geschaffen. Viele Grüße dafrk